1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electro-mechanical systems and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for docking, that is, joining a first object with a complementary object, when the docking process is not visible to the person controlling the relative positions of the objects, although the invention may be utilized in situations wherein the docking process is controlled by automated means. Specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus which aids the operator of a motor vehicle in docking the ball of a vehicle hitch attached to the rear of a tow vehicle with the complementary portion of a trailer hitch, known as the socket, attached to the front of the vehicle to be towed, without the need of the operator viewing the respective trailer hitches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be easily seen that if a person wishes to attach a tow vehicle to a trailer, it will be extremely difficult as the vehicle hitch and the trailer hitch will be out of view of the operator of the tow vehicle during the docking process. This is so because the vehicle hitch is located at the lower rear portion of the tow vehicle and cannot be seen by the operator of the vehicle under normal conditions.
In the absence of any device to aid in the docking process, the user is required to obtain the assistance of another person to guide him in mating the ball of the vehicle hitch with the socket of the trailer hitch.
The only product on the market which is presently known to the inventors and which is designed to aid the operator of the vehicle in docking without the necessity of assisting the aid of another person comprises two metal antenna like rods. One rod is removably mounted to the trailer hitch at or in the vicinity of the socket and the other rod is removably mounted to the ball of the vehicle hitch. The operator of the vehicle, while backing towards the trailer will attempt to successfully dock by visually attempting to superimpose the two rods. The docking process is completed when the rod attached to the ball is seen to bend as it comes into contact with the socket portion of the trailer hitch.
The prior art device suffers from the limitation that it is extremely difficult to judge the distance and angle between the respective rods and thus docking becomes quite frustrating and at times quite dangerous. Also the rods are at times difficult to see especially at night when they are not illuminated by sunlight. Also, another disadvantage of the prior art is that such a device is not useable when the rear of the vehicle cannot be seen by the operator such as when the vehicle is a pick-up truck with a camper shell seated in the truck bed.
As is readily apparent, it is quite inefficient to require two people to be involved in the docking process and there are times when it can be seen that there will not be a second person available to assist the operator of the vehicle in the process. Additionally, there is the possibility that the vehicle operator will misinterpret the instructions of the person giving directions or that the directions will be incorrect or ambigious.
What is presently needed is a system which will overcome these disadvantages present in the prior art.